1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protecting objects, and more particularly, to a security cover that may be placed over objects so that the objects may not be accessed without authorization.
2. Background of the Invention
Many companies and Government agencies attempt to protect certain types of information, for example, classified or competitive information. These organizations have certain guidelines/procedures for handling such information to prevent loss or compromise, unauthorized disclosure, dissemination, or duplication of such information. Sometimes, unauthorized disclosure of classified material may be punishable under the Federal Criminal Statutes or organizational policies.
Custodians or users who work with such information are expected to take reasonable precautions with such information. For example, a worker working with classified documents has to secure the documents if they leave their workstations. Additionally, individuals need to leave a location for a short period of time need to secure items such as a purse, keys, medical information, or any other items that the individual does not want anyone to see. This becomes inefficient, if a worker has to frequently leave their work station in between tasks because the worker has to secure the information before they leave and then access the information again when they come back.
In view of the above, what is needed is a method and system that can protect objects (which may include work stations where documents, engineering samples, prototypes, or any other object) without having to move the objects to secure storage or otherwise.